Feeding the Fires
by The Four Minds
Summary: STORY COMPLETE!This time around, we see more fluff between the characters. Sean's sister comes calling, Shadow upsets Wolverine, just read to find out.(Pixie and the blackbird?)--It is funny....R
1. More to Come

We're back, again! And here is another episode in the life of our group, the Pack. This one is more on the fluff side, but that's okay. This one happens after the Pack have decided to stay with the X-men and train; and if you just started reading this, go back and read the first and second stories. Unless you want to be confused. Summary: the Pack train and get new members. Note: We still own the Pack and the new people. Not the X-men. But we want Gambit! Sorry.  
  
The Four Minds  
  
Title: Feeding the Fires chapter one: More to Come  
  
It had been six weeks since the Pack had joined forces with the X-men to cure Shadow and Morgana. Six weeks since the second attempt to capture Shadow. Six weeks since the Pack took up Xavier's offer for training at the mansion. James had been called and transferred to the mansion, leaving the usual Boston estate attenders to look after the one of Quinn's many homes.  
  
The Pack, who had all settled in well at the mansion, were enduring another of Wolverine's many training sessions. This one involved four members of the team to rescue the other two, while trying to avoid being defeated by the X-men, who were trying to stop them from succeeding.  
  
They had split into pairs, Hunter and Dodger, who were to go after Shadow, and Nature and Saber, who went after Short Circuit. The latter had just gotten pass a set of laser grids and a young mutant code name Iceman. Though his power was great, the two combined their powers, winter winds and spring rainfall, and practically knocked him off his feet. They had retrieved Short Circuit, who was not allowed to use his powers, and with Saber clearing the way, had returned to the makeshift base.  
  
Dodger and Hunter had broken through every defense set up, and had just finished battling the Recruiter and another young mutant. Hunter was now fighting another older student, this one being blue, and disappearing and reappearing, giving Dodger a chance to slip into the concealed area to rescue Shadow. As soon as he was sure he hadn't been detected, he uncloaked, finding Shadow sitting Indian style with a deck of cards in her hand.  
  
She looked up at him. The two had grown closer since her illness, but only as close as she would let them. "My knight in shining armor has come to rescue me." she said adding a breathed 'finally' after.  
  
"Does that mean I get the job?" he asked in return, ignoring the last of her statement. He helped the young lady gather her cards and off the floor without thanks. "Now, to get out and back." he concluded, poking his head around to see if anyone was coming. When he turned back, all he saw was the dark tank top and pants outfit that was her usual, characteristic getup. "That didn't work last time, pet, and it's not working this time." He laughed at her attempt. "Besides,...you're not suppose to use your powers."  
  
"Can't blame a girl for trying." They laughed at the use of the same line from when they first met. "Thought it would work this time."  
  
"Not tight enough, pet. Keep trying." He grabbed her wrists, closing his fingers tightly, determined not to lose her. "Come on."  
  
Quietly they slipped out and continued back towards Hunter, who, soon they noticed, had taken care of the previous blue problem. He went before Dodger, who by nature of the program was carrying Shadow.  
  
"So where's your white horse?" Shadow retorted from her position in Dodger's arms.  
  
Not answering this, he threw her over his shoulder saying, "You're suppose to be unconscious, pet. Stay that way." As the trio were about to make the base connection, from up high they heard a voice over the PA.  
  
"Sean, you have a phone call. Says it's important." Xavier informed. "A young woman named Gabby..."  
  
"Okay," Logan broke in annoyed, "session over." There was a small cheer that was heard throughout the lower level from all.  
  
From her position over Dodger's shoulder Shadow called, "You better get that call. Could be a woman wantin' to meet ya."  
  
Saber shot a quick glance at her as Hunter explained before leaving the room. "Gabby is my baby sister. One of 'em." Saber started to walk out of the room with Dodger behind her before Shadow spoke up. "I can walk you know."  
  
"Suit yourself, pet." Dodger said before letting her drop hard to the floor.  
  
"Hey..." but before she could finish, Wolverine walked up to them.  
  
"Kid, you ready to go?" he grunted as he threw Shadow her sword.  
  
"Ready as I can be." she remarked, catching in mid air.  
  
"Wait, what are you two planning?" Dodger asked.  
  
"Just some sword play and some fencing tactics. Nothing big." Shadow supplied.  
  
"You know how the fence?" Dodger asked.  
  
"There is a lot you don't know about me." she commented.  
  
"Indeed." Dodger stated.  
  
"Are you two going to chit chat all day or am I going to get some work done?" Wolverine said impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming. Just hold your horses." Shadow replied while walking back into the Danger Room and getting into position.  
  
They left Shadow and Wolverine to their sword play while the rest of the Pack settled into a comfy setting room. There they discussed their previous training. Talking about what they did and what they could have done better. Commenting on how strong and effective their team was becoming.  
  
"Thank you, James." Quinn said taking the glass of juice from him. "You know...I kind of miss skulking around at night. Catching someone in the act of trying to steal something. But..." he paused, taking a sip of the juice, "I like working with everyone. It's nice to set down someplace and stay longer than a day or two."  
  
"It's good to see you sitting still for once, Mr. Quinn." James commented handing out the rest of the drinks.  
  
"Question." Hunter butted in, "exactly how many housed do you own?"  
  
"Really! Just where do you get your money?" Saber continued crossing her right leg over her left, gently brushing against Hunter's right leg. Had no one thought to ask this before?  
  
"Well," Quinn looked thoughtfully, "one in San Francisco, one in Boston, Dallas, Chicago," he was counting one his fingers, "Maine, Paris, Berlin, the family cottage in the Himalayas, and the pueblo in Spain. As to where I get the money," he chuckled softly, glancing at Morgana, knowing what she was thinking, "My family is very...for a lack of a better word...rich. Most of the houses are vacation spots that my parents no longer visit. I have them to do what I want with. Make...made things easier to move from one town to another after a theft."  
  
"So what does your family do to make them so wealthy?" Dodger asked.  
  
"For one, we've invested well. We have good stocks and all. Dad's law firm is going exceptionally well. Mom's set at her job. The grandparents helped a lot with building the family wealth." Quinn explained.  
  
"Exactly who are your parents? Do they know you're a thief?" Saber asked.  
  
"No, they don't know. But, they don't know that I go by 'Alex Quinn' or 'Short Circuit'. My real name is Jackson Hooper of the California Hoopers." He waited for the laughter. There was none.  
  
"So when your parents go...you and your brothers of sisters get the entire thing?" Hunter asked.  
  
"No." Short Circuit looked sad. "I have no brothers or sisters. I'm an only child. Which means I get it all to myself." Morgana resisted the urge to reach over and take his hand in hers.  
  
"That's how you're able to pay for all of your teams expenses." Scott Summers noted as he walked in.  
  
"Yes. It comes in handy. My guess is that Charles isn't too badly set off himself." Scott just gleared. "Yes, well, you'd have to talk to him about that."  
  
With that, the door to the sitting room opened to reveal Shadow, looking no worse for wears. "Ah, come join us, pet." Dodger indicated the seat next to him. Which she took, nearly sitting on top of him. "We were just discussing wealth and how much Alex has, and comparing it to Charles."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Who's winning?"  
  
"Where is she?" Wolverine came in, cloths shredded, looking meaner than ever.  
  
"Are you sure this outfit's not tight enough?" she questioned Dodger. He just laughed.  
  
"I think it best if you just run." With that incentive, she took off. Logan saw this and quickly pursued her. He nearly caught her, but instead ran square into Gambit. "Slow down, mon ami. What da rush?"  
  
"Where she go?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shadow." Logan stormed passed, shoving Remy into the wall. "Now out of my way, Cajun."  
  
"What was dat all 'bout?" Gambit asked himself. He continued in the direction he had been headed when Logan ran into him chasing his 'daughter'. 'She look familiar.' he thought to himself. 'She has been here six weeks.' He entered the sitting room where the Pack was. "Morgana," she turned to listen, "Hank want t'test ya again, chere. Ask me t'escort you."  
  
"Does he want Shadow, too?" Dodger asked as Morgana reluctantly got up from beside Alex. He did nothing to hold her back, though he missed the heat from her presence.  
  
"Yeah. Logan chasin' her or someting. We need t'find her b'fore he does." Remy, being the gentleman, held out his arm for Morgana to take. She accepted.  
  
"No worries, mate. I have an idea where she may be." With that Dodger left the company of the Pack and Gambit, and went to find Shadow.  
Back on the main level of the mansion, Dodger was looking for Shadow in places he knew she wouldn't hide, occasionally running across Logan. He would ask if Dodger knew where she was, and Dodger would deny all knowledge. He only slightly had an idea. He continued on his quest, and finally reached the rooftop. "Thought I might find you here, pet." He went and sat by her. "Logan's going crazy trying to find you."  
  
"Surprised his sense of smell is going with his age." she snapped, drawing her deck of cards from her belt.  
  
"He could have found you if he wanted to, pet." he said checking his cards for the game of Black Jack she had laid out.  
  
"What do you mean?" she snapped again.  
  
"I think he's playing with you, pet. Hit. The way fathers and daughters do." He turned his cards over. 18.  
  
"But why? He isn't doing anything like this with Morgana. And she's more his daughter than I am." she sounded half angry, half hurt.  
  
"It's not like that, pet. He doesn't know how to be a father. She's a lot older than you." he reminded her that they, being 18 and 20, were the youngest of the Pack. "And you are so different than Morgana. Where she's more calm, probably like her mother, you're more like him. Cocky, short tempered and spirited. You rub sparks together." he laughed and turned over his new hand. "Black Jack. 21. It'll get better. Just give it time." He stood. "Now, Dr. McCoy needs to test you again, pet. Let's go."  
  
"Fine." About that time, Gambit joined them on the roof. "'Bout time Gambit find you. Good job, mon ami Dodger." 'Wait, Gambit know this femme. What's dat in her 'ands? Cards? My cards!' "You da one who stole Remy's cards?!"  
  
Shadow looked up at him. "Hey, eyes, thought you looked familiar."  
  
"You da one dat stole from da Prince of Thieves?!" Gambit was astonished, more so that this was the girl who shared Rogue's DNA. "Gambit got a headache. Tink he go lay down." Remy climbed back off the roof, leaving the two laughing.  
  
"Come on, pet. Let's get you to McCoy." The two left the solitude of the rooftop.  
  
Mean while, back in the sitting room the Pack had continued on in their conversation. Logan, after changing cloths, had just joined them.  
  
"So what did Shadow do to make you chase her?" Scott asked ruefully.  
  
"She hand cuffed me to a pole. Told me to pick my way out and just sat there playing with her deck of cards." He didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Can I ask how she got you into handcuffs?" Quinn asked.  
  
"Well..." he started, "We were sword fighting, my claws verses her sword."  
  
"Wait, her sword is antimantiem?" Scott interrupted.  
  
"Yeah and she's good with it, too. She was holding her own when she knocked me into that pole. Before I knew it, both of my hands were behind my back and the pole. She's a quick little thing." Logan reported.  
  
"What?! You mean she beat you?" Scott laughed.  
  
"Watch it, Slim." he growled, grabbing him by his shirt collar.  
  
"Get more than you bargained for? I guess she's more like you than you give her credit for." Quinn said.  
  
"Nah. Just underestimated her." Logan replied letting go of his death grip on Scott. "It won't happen again. Next time I won't go easy on her."  
  
"That Shadow can be a handful." Hunter commented. "She's unpredictable and confident. Makes her hard to fight, not to mention the whole mimicking thing."  
  
"You're telling me. She doesn't follow orders. She's reckless, headstrong and over all just a little cocky." Logan added.  
  
"She really is like you." Scott spat out hatefully.  
  
"Enough." Saber clapped her hands. "Now we know all about Shadow and Logan's battle. We still don't know why your sister called." She stated, setting her stare on Hunter.  
  
"She called to tell me that she graduated from college and is coming to America. She wanted to know where she could meet me." He looked up and snapped his fingers, half startling the others back to reality. "Think the professor will let me throw a party for her?"  
  
"Maybe." Quinn and Scott answered.  
  
"I'm going to go ask him." Hunter stood, quickly eyeing Saber. She took this as a hint. "I'll come with you." and she stood and followed him out the door. No one made any comments. They knew they were close. When Hunter and Saber were out of sight of the others, he took her hand, smiling down sweetly at her.  
  
When they reached the door to Xavier's office, Sean dropped her hand and knocked on the door. They were beckoned to come in and did so filling the two seats in front of the desk. They figured he knew why they were here.  
  
"What kind of party do you think she'll like?" Professor X asked putting away a stack of papers.  
  
"I was thinking more on the lines of formal." he answered in a thick Irish accent. "Gabby likes to dress up on occasion."  
  
"Will she be staying at the mansion?"  
  
"She didn't say."  
  
"I'll have a quest room prepared. How long until she gets here?"  
  
"She'll be here on the sixth."  
  
"That gives us three weeks. Sean, Illya, you're in charge. And," he smiled, opening the door for them. "don't worry about cost."  
  
"Thank you, Charles. It will be wonderful."  
  
"Make it so."  
  
End chapter one. Two coming. Hope you've liked the - what is it now - third story so far. It's sad, but to be honest, we keep forgetting which story we're on. Sad, huh? Well, we'll be back! 


	2. A Smelly Getaway

Alright, chapter 2 is now up and running! Enjoy....  
  
It had been sixteen days since Gabby's call, and all of the students, including the X-Men and the Pack, had been working vigorously to get the mansion in top order for the sixth of the month. They were finishing their cleaning and pruning outside, and were working on the inside of the mansion where the largest part of the party was to be held, and the main gardens around the mansion were trimmed brightly as well.  
  
Hunter was pleased by the willingness of everyone to help him welcome his sister. He was also grateful that the professor had allowed him to have the party, and that the professor had supplied what was needed. Only five more days. Saber was helping him prepare the last available guest room for Gabby.  
  
"What time will she be arriving, Sean?" she asked, while turning up the bed sheets and fluffing the uniquely designed pillows.  
  
"About six-thirty, or seven. Somewhere in there. I was going to go pick her up at the airport, but she said she wanted to ride in an American taxi cab."  
  
Saber laughed, " So what is your sister like? Anything like you?" Sean sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Well, she is kind of spirited. Maybe like...I don't know... a mix between you, dear Saber, Morgana, and maybe a little bit of Shadow."  
  
"That's.....interesting," she said, laying a white hand in his. They just sat there, reveling in the joy that they found in each other's presence. This joy was because of the closeness they shared even before they joined the Pack. She laid her head on his shoulder. He bent and kissed it softly. As she looked up at him, he replied with another kiss, on her lips. A few peaceful moments passed between the two lovebirds. Rogue, walking in the hallway outside the room, stopped at the open door and noticed the scene taking place. She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh to love so freely..," she thought. Remy had just caught up to her and witnessed the scene, too. Wrapping her in his arms, he said, " Ah, Lovu." she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He took her gloved hand in his, and they walked on, leaving the other two to privacy.  
  
Hearing loud, thudding footsteps, Hunter and Saber watched as Shadow ran by screaming, "Hi guys!" with Wolverine in hot pursuit. They got up off of the bed and walked out before anyone noticed.  
  
Quinn and Morgana had just come into the main foyer from the dining room, and watched as Storm was nearly run over by Shadow and then Wolverine. "Get back here you little scamp!," Wolverine yelled as he chased Shadow.  
  
Quinn turned to Morgana, "Wonder what she did this time?"  
  
"Probably stole his razor or something," she replied.  
  
"I heard that she had taken his bike for a little joy ride," Storm informed them as she passed by.  
  
After sharing a deep laugh, Quinn and Morgana walked through the door and onto one of the many paths leading to the gardens. A few minutes later into their walk, they came upon a bench and sat down. He put his arms around her, and she cradled up next to his side. "Umm, this is nice," Morgana said, breathing in the fresh spring air.  
  
"Yes it is. It's so nice to get out of that madhouse sometimes," Quinn replied, while his charmingly characteristic smile appeared on his face," Though, it is fun to see Logan chase Shadow."  
  
"Yeah, this party that Sean and the professor are throwing will be fun. So," she cackled evilly, "who are you taking to the dance?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of taking Betsy or Jubilee," he replied, with an elbow in his ribs, "Just kidding, Sweet." She turned toward him, and he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close. "Morgana, sweet, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance?"  
"Oh, so formal, Alex." She smiled, running her finger down his cheek. "I would be honored." He laughed and bent down to kiss her, when they heard a rustle in the nearby woods. The noise was followed by Shadow.  
  
"I think I'm ahead," Shadow said practically to herself," or possibly very far behind." She looked up and down the path, noticing the bench. "Has he come this way?" she asked.  
  
They had quickly separated before she could notice, "We haven't noticed."  
  
"Alright," she said, and was off again, running back towards the mansion.  
  
"Where does she get her energy?" Morgana questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but no matter what is going on, she can definitely ruin the mood," Quinn said gruffly.  
  
Shadow, meanwhile, made her way back to the safety of the mansion. It was as she reached the door, that she noticed Logan emerging from the woods and coming her way. "What's a girl got to do to lose this guy," she yelled, frustrated. In a flash, she was through the door and flying through the door to Jean's room, and picking up a bottle of perfume that had not been used much. "Hey, do you like this at all?" she questioned Jean.  
  
"No, not really," Jean replied confusedly.  
  
"Then, I am going to borrow it," Shadow stated before bolting out of the door. At that moment, Logan caught up to her.  
  
"You can run, but not hide. Anywhere you go, I can find you!" he growled. Quickly she splashed herself.  
  
"Is that so?" she replied, and quickly splashed the perfume's contents onto his face. "Try to track me now!" she taunted as she bolted back out the door.  
  
"That...that...girl!" Logan bellowed, rubbing his face and trying to get rid of the smell. "What is this?"  
  
"A summer's day," Jean answered, walking out of her room to see what was going on. "I see why she asked if I liked it. Are you OK?" Jean asked, half giggling.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, but all I can smell is roses and grass and nothing else, it's overwhelming." he spat.  
  
"I think that was the idea. Come on, let's go downstairs until it wears off." Jean laughed.  
  
"No! I am going to take a shower to try to get this stench off," he grumbled as he walked off.  
  
Shadow, however, did not stop running until she got outside, making sure that her trick had worked. When she noticed nobody was behind her, she slowed down feeling proud of herself. "All of this over a dumb ride?" she sighed looking at the setting sun. Yawning, she realized she has worn herself out, and wondering down the path. She thought about where to sleep.  
  
Quinn and Morgana had returned from their stroll and were now heading to one of the many sitting rooms in the mansion. This one happened to be on the second floor, filled with dinner and wine awaiting them. As they walked there, they passed the room Hunter had taken as his own. He was in there now with company, they stopped a second and watched as their Russian and Irish friends sat closely on the bed watching a movie. "Good move, Sean," Quinn thought, seeing Sean haven wrapped his arms around the small white frame.  
  
Not realizing the congratulations Hunter was receiving, Morgana looked on. Saber and herself had become very close lately, especially with their ages being so close. "Good for her, Good for them," she thought, then silently and swiftly caught Quinn's hand. She motioned for him to keep moving, and Quinn immediately obeyed.  
  
They continued on down the hall, stopping in front of a closed door. Quinn carefully pulled a long, black satin cloth from the back pocket of his jeans. "Why didn't I see that earlier," Morgana thought. "Black cloth, black jeans," he interrupted her thoughts by lifting the folded piece over her head. "Alex!" she screamed catching the material before blindness enfolded her.  
  
"Morgana, sweet, you'll ruin the surprise," his deep tenor voice with its recognizable accent, played games in her ears. A sound she very much liked. With no more questions, he gently tied the blind, making sure she couldn't see. He opened the door, stepped in, and turned on soft music and lights, then returned to Morgana. Softly, he took her in his arms and carried her over to a small table in the center of the room. Setting her down, he removed the blind and pulled her seat out.  
  
She looked around the dimly lit room. There were candles lit, throwing off soft light everywhere they were. A dinner for two was laid out beautifully with the finest silverware, and rose petals were scattered on the tabletop.  
  
"Alex, this is wonderful! How did you have all of this set up?" she could barely get her words out without gasping.  
  
"James does come in handy, doesn't he?" he stated over his shoulders, "please, sit down." and she did, with him pushing in the chair. He poured wine into their glasses, then sat down. Unfolding his napkin, he laid it on his lap and started lifting up the lids off of their plates. "Fresh venison steaks in cream of mushroom gravy and sautéed onions, and later we have pecan pie."  
  
"Umm, my favorites. Alex, how did you know?"  
  
"Believe me, Morgana," he said taking her hand, "I know more than you think." Their eyes were locked on each other. Four green orbs holding, trying to keep the truth inside.  
  
"What am I doing? He's a thief!" These thoughts shot through her head so fast, she barely caught them. Afraid that he would notice, she looked down at her meal. "We should eat before this goes to waste." With that, they spent the next several minutes enjoying the food and the company they shared.  
_________________________________________________  
  
Shadow had avoided Logan by throwing the perfume in his face; she had caused him to lose his scent. Thanks also to the quick splash on herself. She had stayed out in the gardens a few hours, but now wanted to return to a soft bed or chair inside. The warm weather still hung on, but was slowly starting to leave.  
  
She left her hiding place atop a tall tree and ran back. She figured that Logan would either be waiting for her at the entrance (too easily susceptible) or in her room (again, too susceptible) she ran along the outside, found her target entrance, and began to climb to the second level.  
  
Dodger had just gotten out of the shower, and was now brushing his teeth in the bathroom. His hair was soaking wet. His thoughts drifted back and forth to Shadow during the evening. He wondered if her little trick had worked. "I wonder if she will ever calm down," he said aloud.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence Dodge." He whirled around in the bathroom, nearly losing his towel.  
  
"Jeez, pet, I'm not dressed for entertaining." he non-chalantly stated re- tucking the end of the towel. He finished and left the bathroom. Shadow had settled herself in the middle of his bed, and curled up reading a magazine. "Make yourself comfortable, pet."  
  
"I did," she stated flatly.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to get dressed now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Aren't you going to leave, or turn around?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Hey, Dodger, can I use your shower?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Here." He handed her his shirt. "Something to change into."  
  
"Thanks." A few minutes later she came out, wet hair, and in his shirt. He had settled into bed, reading. She came over, climbed in, and asked, "What are you reading." Before Dodger could reply, Shadow was fast asleep on his arm.  
  
End chapter two. Three coming shortly. 


	3. Chores and Free Time

Okay, we're noticing not many people are posting reviews for our second and third story. Do you not love us anymore? Oh, well, we're going to keep writing. There's some dozzies coming. Just stay tuned. If you miss one, you may miss something important. Well, on to the story.  
  
Feeding the Fires chapter three: Chores and Free Time The Four Minds  
  
"Come on, girls, do we have to go in every store?" Shadow protested.  
  
"If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to." Saber stated patiently.  
  
"Yes I did. It was this or a training session with Logan, and he's still ticked at me for the perfume thing. Can't he take a joke?" She added.  
  
"Shadow, he still smells like roses." Nature commented. "Besides, we have to get out dresses for the party." she added as an after thought.  
  
"We've been to five stores, tried on everyone in that store." she said pointing across the mall. "Can't you just pick one?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Morgana and I have tried on dresses yes, but you haven't even looked at them." Saber corrected.  
  
"Ya, ya, Sab, I know." she answered as she walked into yet another shop and sat down in a chair by the changing rooms, while the girls looked around at the dresses. Shadow looked around from where she was sitting. Some of the dresses where not so bad; but she was not about to prance around in a dress for Nature and Saber. They, however, were having a wonderful time.  
  
By the end of it, Saber had picked a long sleeve, red dress that only needed a few moderations for her tail. Even Shadow had to admit it was a nice choice. Nature picked a earthy green dress that hugged her curves and made her dark skin glow. It looked wonderful on her.  
  
By the time they got back to the mansion, they had shopped for three hours straight. Shadow was about to go out of her mind. Nature and Saber went up stairs to put their dresses away while she went and laid on the couch in the waiting room.  
  
"All that and you came back empty handed, pet?" Dodger questioned sitting down in a chair next to her head.  
  
"I said I was going to go to look at dresses, not buy one." she replied rolling over to look him in the face.  
  
"All the same. I'd've just like to have seen you in a dress is all." He felt awkward after he said this. Quickly, before she could say anything, he changed the subject. "Tomorrow's the big day, pet. You should get some rest." He patted her head, them started to get up.  
She caught hold of his arm, and began to protest. "But I'm restless. I'll never get to sleep."  
  
"That don't seem fitting. You look plum tuckered out, pet."  
  
"I don't feel it." She looked around with a cruel grin. "How about a quick game of Black Jack, only with a twist."  
  
Dodger, already concerned by her grin, showed more concern when he asked, "And what's the twist, dare I ask."  
  
"Same rules, only this. When someone loses a round they strip."  
  
"Strip Black Jack? Pet, it's too late for that. Maybe another time. Right now," he said checking his cards on the table, "let's keep it PG and play one round and call it a night?"  
  
"Fine." she hated giving in, but she was slowly starting to feel the effects of the day wear on her. "But I'm taking you up on that 'later' offer some time."  
  
"Fine, pet. Now...let's play."  
  
The two were content and played for half an hour. Dodger, Shadow noticed, was becoming significantly better at the game since they had first used this as a way to pass time. Shadow was slowly allowing herself to feel comfortable around Dodger. She even considered letting part of her guard down when it was just the two of them. But that rarely happened in a large house, let alone a mansion full of teenagers running all over the place. They did have a few times alone on the rooftop where no one knew them there to mess with. It was late, and after losing another hand to Dodger, Shadow held up her end of the bargain and , after him escorting her, went to bed.  
  
The next morning Shadow woke up and looked at her clock. "5:30 ugh." she thought to herself. She knew she could get up, other people were, but she just decided to lay there and think. Her mind wandered mainly on yesterday's events. The shopping for three hours, coming home and playing Black Jack with Dodger. 'It's a good thing we didn't play Strip Black Jack. I was losing horribly.' she told herself. Something he had said she just couldn't get out of her mind. 'I'd've just liked to see you in a dress.' Those words kept churning in her mind, over and over again. Then, see started to wonder what he would think if he did see her in a dress. That idea appealed to her. Any time she could astound him she would. She dragged herself out of bed, got dressed, grabbed some money, then left her room.  
  
Not too many people were up, the ones that were she snuck around so they wouldn't notice her. 'I need a ride, but if I take Logan's bike again he'll slice me into little pieces. Ah,...I'll take Dodger's bike. I'll be back long before he's awake.' With Dodger's keys in hand, she left the mansion. Being sure to walk the bike far enough away so as to make as little noise as possible.  
Shadow looked at all the shops they went to the day before. None of them were open except for the last one they had been to. She had a pretty good idea of which dress she liked. As she walked in, a lady came up and asked her, "May I help you?"  
  
A half hour later, she was thanked for her purchase and left. 'Wait 'til he sees me in this.' she thought grinning evilly. "Now, how am I going to fit this on the bike?" After a stressful five minutes, she finally adjusted herself and the package then drove home.  
  
She stopped the bike below the mansion, making sure not to wake anyone. As she was walking to put Dodger's bike away, she noticed Scott and Jean walk out the front door. 'Shot, there's more people up. And they're probably all in the front living room or the foyer. How can I get back in without getting caught? Ah-ha, I've got it.' She placed the bike in its spot then ran around the side of the mansion. 'Ah...the right window.' she thought viscously. Quickly, with the talent that possessed her, she scaled the drain pipe next to her second floor window. She landed on the balcony and opened the pavilion doors.  
  
After shutting them behind her, she started to take off the package she had strapped to her back before her accent when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bacy. It's time to get up, pet." he started to open the door.  
  
She slammed herself against it, screaming, "Hold on, I'm not dressed yet."  
  
"I'll wait." She heard him call. Quickly she stashed her package in her under wear drawer. 'Ha...no one will look there.' she laughed, tiding herself down a little. After making sure it looked like she had just gotten up, she joined Dodger outside.  
  
He was leaning against the wall near her door. Softly he whispered, "You didn't care about 'that' last night." He immediately he received an elbow to the ribs.  
  
"Shut up you." He laughed, starting to walk down the hallway. "I wasn't all there last night. All the pink and lace made my head swirl." Her hands were swaying every which way trying to show the confusion.  
  
"When are you ever there, pet?" he teased again, then took off down the hall. About the middle of the hall, he turned invisible.  
  
Shadow noticed this, and quickly caught the fact that instead of the tight jumpsuit he always wore when using his powers, he was now wearing a tight (unseen) shirt and loose blue jeans. She called out his name and pretended to not see him, stopping right behind his back. She knew he knew she was there, but what she knew he didn't know was that she could see him. She stood there another moment playing to fool, then, leaning over, whispered, "Not tight enough, pet," then slapped his rear. She continued on down to the first floor leaving him stunned. He joined her, now fully visible, with an embarrassed grin. "Shall we have breakfast then?"  
They joined the others in the kitchen for breakfast. They filled their bowls with cereal and milk and sat down at the extra long table. They listened to the conversations that were going on.  
  
"Alright, we know that today's the day." Scott said taking up the role leader. "We've all worked had to prepare the mansion, to get the gardens and everything ready. Now all we have to do is wait, get dressed and wait some more."  
  
"So, what time she comin' in, bub?" Logan directed to Hunter.  
  
"Her flight comes in at six-fifteen. She should be here about seven."  
  
"Fine." the professor said from the head of the table. "Now it's eight- fifteen. That gives us over ten hours. I guess everyone can do what they want until that time." With that he left the room.  
  
The others sat there, looking around at each other. "Well, what now?" Shadow asked impatiently. They just sat there.  
  
"I'm going to go make sure I have everything for tonight." Jean said, Storm and several other women going with her. All the women in fact except for the girls of the Pack and Rogue.  
  
"What you wanna do, chere?" Gambit asked Rogue, his red on black eyes shining.  
  
"Ah think Ah wanna go horseback ridin'."  
  
"Chere, you know Gambit no like ridin' horses. Gambit like horse power."  
  
"Fine, sug, but Ah'm still going. Any one wanna come with?" The young southern woman looked around.  
  
"I have not been riding since I left home. I'm in." Morgana said, a longing look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I've got nothing to do." Quinn stated plainly.  
  
"Come join Gambit, mon ami. Two thieves. Dat sound like fun."  
  
"That does sound like fun, Remy." he said joining the Cajun. "Later." They walked out.  
  
"Well," Dodger announced, "I'm going to go do some reading. I'm behind in two of my books." he stood up and stretched.  
  
"How many do you read at a time?" Shadow questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Between four or five at a time." Shadow's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to join the ladies." She said wrapping her arms around Morgana and Rogue. "So...where's the ponies?"  
  
After the girls had gotten dressed into proper riding cloths, they met in the stable.  
  
"You got to be kidding me. Morgana, you're not going to actually ride bareback?" Shadow asked mounting the young black steed that she choose to ride.  
  
"Is there any other way to ride? Saddles just get in the way and you can't feel how the horse moves." she said siting atop of a painted mare.  
  
"If you say so." Shadow said.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Rogue broke in leading out an almost white horse.  
  
"Yes." Shadow and Morgana said at the same time. After Rogue had mounted her horse they walked them to the outside of the barn.  
  
"Do these horses have names?" Morgana asked patting her horse's neck.  
  
"You're on Glory. Shadow is on Knight, and this Windy." She answered.  
  
"Cool. Let's see what they can do." Shadow stated.  
  
"Proposing of race?" Rogue remarked.  
  
"Yes I am." She grinned. "How about once around the mansion?"  
  
"Agreed." both southern and native voices chimed.  
  
They settled that the start/finish line was between two trees in the back . They lined up with Rogue between Nature and Shadow. Unknown to them, Gambit and Quinn had been watching them the whole time. By the time the girls had made the rules half the school knew. They only bets placed on who was going to win was between Gambit, Quinn and Logan.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" Rogue shouted and they were off. All three galloping at top speed between trees and bushes. Shadow and Nature were still neck and neck, with Rogue closing in form behind. They rounded the corner only to see a line of people standing and cheering them on.  
  
"Pick it up, kid!" Logan bellowed.  
  
"Come on, Morgana!" Quinn yelled.  
  
"Show 'em how the ride, Cher!" Gambit shouted, each trying to drown out the other. They were rounding the last corner neck and neck when out of nowhere jumped a brown bay pony with none other than Saber riding on top. The rest tried to catch up, but it was too late, she had won. They were stunned as they slowed their horses to a stop, so was everyone else, but Jean and Scott were already telling people to disperse into the mansion.  
  
"Thought you could forget me, huh?" Saber spat.  
  
"No, no. Didn't know you wanted to come." Morgana said calmly.  
  
"Well, I did."  
  
"We are awful sorry, sug." Rogue apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry, but how did you do that?!" Shadow questioned still in shock from what happened.  
  
"That's my little secret." she commented. They all laughed as they rode down into the woods. Rogue leading the way, showing them all the good trails. Also pointing out some of the unsafe ones, like ones that flooded out in a storm. The girls rode on until the time before the dance.  
  
End chapter three. Four coming. Hope you liked this one. It didn't have much fluff in it. The next chapter is the final one for this story, but it's not real short. So, read it when it gets up, okay! Love all! 


	4. Old Flames, New Sparks

Here's the conclusion of the third story. Yeah, I got it right. I'm not messed up. I highly doubt that, but anyway. On to the conclusion.  
  
Feeding the Fires chapter four: Old Flames, New Sparks The Four Minds  
  
The seat belt light came on announcing to all passengers that the landing would soon come. The voice of the stewards confirmed the light's meaning. All of the passengers followed the command.  
  
Back in coach, seats 27 B and 28 C, there sat a red-headed woman staring out the window at the airport below. Her companion, Luke Lawson, sat next to her, scanning the Internet for maps of New York. She turned to look at him. "You might want to put that away."  
  
"I'm finding directions to the mansion." Luke said, a little bit of an Irish accent setting in. She laughed softly, then pulled a folded piece of paper out her pocket. "Sean already e-mailed me the directions, silly. I printed them out before we left Ireland."  
  
"Oh." and he put away the laptop having been beaten.  
  
Twenty minutes later after they had went through customs at the normal speed. They were now changing from their respected travel cloths into their dance clothes for the party. Luke had loaded their bags into the cab before Gabby had finished. "Come on, Gabs, we're going to be late for the party planned for you." he said loading her change bag.  
  
"Still the oceans, water boy. They don't even know you're coming!" She yelled laughing.  
  
"Really? Huh." and they climbed into the cab and were on their way.  
  
Six o'clock the evening of the party.  
  
The girls had returned from the ride none showing any signs, other than blown hair, of ware. Each had went to their rooms to change into their party dresses. Shadow had finished with her shower and under garments and was now working on getting her dress on right. "Now how in the world does this dress go on?" she groaned. "Ugh. Out of all the things Sinister taught me, he forgot the fact that I'm a lady?" She screamed fighting with the dress still.  
  
After about ten more minutes of struggling, she finally arranged the dress over her body, correcting where wrinkles appeared. She did her hair and make-up, and with a final check of her reflection, she headed out the door to be viewed by all.  
  
"She should be here any minute now." Sean said stepping out onto the front porch of the mansion. Illya followed him out and sat on a bench close to where he was standing. They had already exchanged compliments about each others attire. Of course he had to work hard no to stare at her. 'How did they get that tail hole and still have it fit her every curve.' he had thought when first he had seen her come out of her room, which he happened to be waiting outside of.  
He, in turn, looked nice in his dark gray suit pants, white Victorian style shirt and matching dark gray vest. The dark gray really sat off his raspberry skin tone and eyes. "Come sit down, Sean. Your legs will be dead before you hit the floor. Meaning I wont' get my dance." She smiled scooting over. He sat down. She wrapped one arm around his, entwining their fingers. "I'm glad I finally get to meet someone in your family. They sound like fun." she looked down, a sad expression filling her face. He noticed this, and quickly kissed her hand. She smiled back. "Do you think she'll except me?" she asked, for once completely out of character. Everyone else's opinion didn't matter, but his did.  
  
"You two are more alike than you know, carid." he said, softly kissing her red lips. As they kissed, all time stood still. No noise...then...um um. Standing there was Gabby, looking down at her older brother and the woman in his arms.  
  
Sean and Illya stared back at the young woman closely resembling Saber. With stupidity and quick thinking, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "And that, my Russian friend, is how Irish kiss. Gabby," he quickly turned to her, leaving Illya to wonder back in, no questions asked. "It's so good to see you. How was you trip?" he asked hugging her tightly.  
  
"It was good, big brother. It's so good to see you again after so long." Her smile was accusingly soft. "Who was that?" she asked, putting him on the spot.  
  
"That was Illya. We, uh, we have a lot to discuss." he said starting to walk her inside.  
  
"Wait! Can't make Luke carry all the bags."  
  
"He's a cabby. He's suppose to carry the bags."  
  
"No! Luke is my boyfriend. The cabby is gone."  
  
"Oh, Luke is your boyfriend...your boyfriend!" It finally hit him. "You brought your boyfriend!? When did you get a boyfriend?!"  
  
"Calm down, Sean, we've only been dating for a couple months. Besides, he found out I was coming to America and wanted to come. He paid his own way here, so no one's out. Wow! This is nice!" She said admiring the mansion. She ran back a grabbed her bags before Luke could. Hunter caught up to her, spotting the mentioned boyfriend, "Gabby, we barely found room for you."  
  
"What do you mean, Sean? It's a big mansion." she pointed towards the two story building now filled with music.  
  
"This is not out mansion." he said, forgetting she hadn't meet the rest of his Pack mates. "The mansion belongs to Professor Charles Xavier. We came here a while ago because we needed help. There were already several others living here when we came."  
  
"Oh. That does present a problem." She looked towards Luke, who was just standing there,  
  
"Well,..." Hunter said feeling like the brute. "We'll deal with that after the party. Shall we?" he motioned them in. Hunter sat Gabby's bags in the front foyer and Luke followed. "Ho-ly cow," Luke stammered, awed by the interior of the mansion. "This is a nice place you're staying in, Sean."  
  
"Yeah. If I recall correctly, it's been in Professor X's family for years. I think it had to be rebuilt once though." The music in the background suddenly became louder as Saber walked in and over to Hunter. "Oh, let me properly introduce you to Illya Polav, my companion of many years. We met up in Chicago. Illya, I'd like you to meet my sister Gabriela and her boyfriend Luke."  
  
"It's so nice to meet you." Saber said extending her hand to Gabby and Luke.  
  
"Same to you. I love your accent." Gabby replied.  
  
"It's not as thick as it use to be I'm afraid. Guess that's what happens when you've been somewhere for so long."  
  
"Tell me about it. I've been living in Ireland for a few year and I swear I'm picking up the accent." Luke replied.  
  
"I thought you were from Ireland." Hunter stated.  
  
"Nope, just starting to sound like it." Just then Nature stuck her head in. "Guys, we're ready to start."  
  
"Morgana, I'd like you to meet Gabriela and Luke. Gabby, Luke, this is the lovely Morgana Greywolf." Hunter introduced.  
  
"Yes, very nice to meet you both. Now come on. Let's get this party started." she said excitedly. They walked into a grand ball room, lavishly prepared. A small string band in one corner, tables at one side of the room, a large dancing space on the other near the band. At that point, everyone came to introduce themselves and meet their very welcomed guest, or now, guests. The men all looked handsome in their snappy suits and the women ravishing in their long, flowing gowns. After Xavier's toast, the snack bar was opened and the music began.  
  
After a few more introductions, Hunter realized that Shadow had not been among the others to greet his sister. So he asked Dodger, "Darian, my friend, where is Shadow?"  
  
"I don't know. Hasn't she come down yet?" The small group; Dodger, Hunter, Gabby, Luke, and Quinn; just stared at each other. "I'll go find her." Dodger said, his English accent showing no sign of the American yet.  
  
He left the small group and headed for the main staircase leading to the bedrooms. He got his right foot on the first step and was frozen. There she was. Surrounded by the lighting that glowed on her soft skin. The reds and blues playing shadows on her elegantly long body. And those eyes. Accented by a lite hue of lilac and blush. They stared at him, challenging him. And her lips. Again a soft lilac accenting the rich skin. Her hair was turned up, small tendrils hanging loosely by the strong chin line. The rest was just as magnificent. The soft lilac dress beginning at the shoulders wrapped around, exposing every curve. The a frame dress missing its shoulder fit perfectly.  
  
She stopped just in front of him, and slowly lifted her hand to his chin, closing his forgotten mouth. She looked back down at him through her mischievous blue eyes and saw the effect she had wanted from him. Finally she spoke. "You said you wanted to see me in a dress. Here I am." she said spinning once for him to see the entire display.  
  
"Where...when did you get that?" he questioned, finally finding his voice. "I thought you came back empty handed, pet." He defiantly looked confused.  
  
She put her arm through his and continued on to the dance floor, saying, "I did. Then I heard you say you wanted to see me dressed up. So I did." Now they were on the dance floor, softly swaying to the music.  
  
"You did this for me? Pet, how sweet." He moved into the rhythm.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"I knew there was a lady in there somewhere!"  
  
"Yeah, just don't get use to her!" They laughed and then slipped into companionable silence.  
  
Morgana and Quinn had found a quite place away from the crowds after spending a few minutes talking with Gabby and Luke. Quinn, the second he saw her, had started smothering Morgana with compliments and awe. She quickly accepted them with grace and had returned them with her own astonishment of his suit. Black of course, with pin stripes with a matching vest, closely resembling all the guy members of the Pack. But instead of white, he had a dark, almost black, blue shirt that shone metallic in the light.  
  
He smiled back sweetly at her. Unintentionally, they had boughten outfits that accented the others. Morgana laughed when she realized this, and he questioned, "What are you laughing about, Morgana, sweet?"  
  
"It's just that...we went at different times, to different stores, and yet we still match." She laughed again. "I just find it funny."  
  
"Could it be a sign, sweet?" He softly ran his fingers through her let down hair. She leaned into the caress. Their green eyes locked again, and both had to fight the urge to kiss.  
As far as they knew, no one knew that they were dating and had been for a while. Everyone might know about Sean and Illya. They made it look like they weren't dating. Of any in the Pack, he and Morgana had more right to be together. He had thought. They had known each other for three years now. Of course that fact was tainted because she was looking for him to arrest him. That didn't matter to him. They were here, together, and no one could say anything to change that.  
  
"All thoughts tonight, Alex?" she teased.  
  
"And all about you, m'dear." His eyes shone brightly.  
  
"How sweet." And the music sped up to a fast beat.  
  
"Care to tango, sweet?" and they were off.  
  
Hunter had found ample reason to leave his sister's side. She wanted to tango with Luke, who obviously knew the dance well. No skin off his nose. He had a moment to see Saber. He found her near the punch bowl talking to Hank. "Good evening, Hank. Illya, may I speak with you a moment?"  
  
"Fine. Excuse me, Henry." They walked off to a corner.  
  
"I'm sorry, Illya, about earlier. I know we said to keep things hush-hush, so I tried to cover."  
  
"And a very good cover, my Irish friend." she teased. "Do you think anyone knows?"  
  
"I don't think so, but..." he paused taking a sip of the punch. "I think Alex and Morgana have a fire going for each other."  
  
"A fire built throughout the short years they've known one another."  
  
"What do you mean, Illya?" he asked confused.  
  
"You know that Quinn is a thief and that Morgana use to chase thieves because she could not be a lawyer. She ran into him one night about three years ago and let him escape."  
  
"Why?" he interrupted.  
  
"She didn't say. But the night we all met," she informed, making a circle with her finger indicating the Pack. "She was -you could say-hunting for him again. This time he wasn't going to get away. As you can see..." and she gestured to the couple on the dance floor, "that kinda happened."  
  
"Kind of romantic, is it not?" She smiled at this admission. "Shall we dance, darling?"  
  
Hank had joined the professor at one of the food tables and had just finished complimenting on the evening when they noticed the young woman walk down the stairs and meet Dodger on the landing. At first they wondered who it was until, after a quick count of the women, they indicated her as Shadow. Which stunned both men.  
  
The tango music stopped and Charles got in front of every one to call a dance specifically for Gabby and Sean, the reuniting of brother and sister. All of the couples cleared the floor. Shadow headed off towards the powder room, Jean following. Dodger, in turn, joined Logan and Scott near the entrance.  
  
*************************  
  
Irona awoke to find herself standing at the doors of a mansion, wearing a formal attire. "What the heck?" she thought right before she lapsed back into a daze. Walking through the doors, the hypnotized Irona fully realized the males all giving her looks a appreciation. 'Ah, the power of a woman,' she thought to herself without really knowing what she was thinking.  
  
*************************  
  
Wolverine, Scott and Dodger stood talking in a corner of the room. When he heard the doors open, Wolverine also caught a scent of someone familiar that hadn't been there earlier.  
  
"What is it , Logan?" Scott asked.  
  
"It's..." he stumbled while turning to look. "The dark haired pixie girl?" he finished with a hint of surprise and disgust in his tone.  
  
"What!?" Scott and Dodger said simultaneously. They all three turned to look, transfixed at what they saw. There she was, a short, dark-haired, beautiful lady wearing the perfect outfit. Coming out of his quick stupor, Dodger said, "What is she doing here? It's like she'd following me."  
  
Wolverine, his senses kicking in, said, "She's up to something."  
  
Scott answered, "Well, then we better keep a close watch on her." The three of them started following her around.  
  
Five minutes later, Dodger noticed the pixie-like lady hurrying towards the dinner table. Picking something up, she replaced it with another thing. "There she goes." he said to Logan and Scott. When she moved away from the table, the guys rushed over. Seeing a note, Wolverine picked it up and read out loud, "Ha, ha, ha. I've got your toothpick! The ransom is twenty dollars and a candy bar." Giving an astonished look, Wolverine wadded the paper up and threw it down.  
  
"Wait." Cyclops said, "I think I understand. This is a set-up. She is actually stealing something bigger. Was anything important stolen on your sightings of this lady?"  
  
Wolverine answered, "Yeah, a painting. But there's no way she could have taken it. She doesn't have anywhere to put it."  
  
"Guys, she's leaving out the wrong door!" Dodger interrupted. Cyclops, Wolverine and Dodger ran after her. They followed the sounds of her footsteps down to where the newest model of the Blackbird was stored. Seeing the door ripped off of its hinges, Dodger ran in to find an empty storage spot.  
  
"Hank isn't going to be happy about this." Scott said. "It had new features like better control systems and invisibility." Right when Scott said that, there was a loud sound. Turning to look, Wolverine and Cyclops found Dodger on the floor rubbing his head. "Bloody 'ell." he shouted. "She must have enabled the invisibility." Then picking up another piece of paper, he read, "I moved your jet four inches! Let's see you do better!" Deciding it wasn't worth their time, the three men went back to the party.  
  
Quinn, Dodger, Nature, Saber and Shadow were talking in a cornet. The dance had ended, and Hunter walked over with his sister and Luke. "Guys, I have an announcement. Gabby and Luke have requested to join the Pack." Hunter exclaimed.  
  
"What's their powers? Are they even mutants?" Nature asked politely.  
  
"Well, Gabs controls fire and likes the nickname 'Demoness.' Luke said he has the power of water and likes 'Hydro.'" Hunter pointed out.  
  
"How does the controller of fire and the controller water date?" Shadow asked, voicing the thoughts of the others.  
  
"It's an easy way to argue. All we do is put each other out." Luke answered smiling. The rest of the Pack excused themselves and discussed the idea. Coming back Nature said, "You'll need to prove yourselves."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Then...welcome to the family."  
  
End chapter four.  
The End?  
Is it  
ever going to stop? :) 


End file.
